


Monsters and Mistakes: The Dragon Rider

by Kakashisgirlfighter



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Monster and Mistake (DnD), Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 17:03:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18877444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakashisgirlfighter/pseuds/Kakashisgirlfighter
Summary: A Small fanfic base on my favorite Youtube's channel: pshattuckproduction ‘s DnD series Monsters and Mistakes~





	Monsters and Mistakes: The Dragon Rider

**Author's Note:**

> This is just part of this story and this…took forever!!! pshattuckproduction ‘s DnD series Monsters and Mistakes~ I’m still working this story and I’m just happy to finally get the first part out! I hope all of you enjoy this^^ Let me know if I have your character's personality right 
> 
> All Characters belong to their rightful owners

The night sky seems brighter tonight, the stars shone among their crescent friends as if they were watching over a group of adventurers that had made camp under them for the night. The group slept while a fire burned throughout the night, keeping away any animals or monsters that might come near, but not every creature was afraid of fire. 

Something among the trees watched them with their glowing green eyes almost like a cat. It peered out of the trees a little, making a strange sound, seeing if they were asleep. The fire’s light showed the bronze color of it’s skin, it almost looked like a lizard with fish like features on its body, but it had wings along its sides, keeping them from touching the ground or the members of the group who might hear. It started to sniff at each of them, it looked like it was looking for food of some sort. It went over to one of the members, it sniffed, a cat-like creature. It felt their whiskers against its face a little until going to another member. 

It sniffed a girl a little, as it noticed horns among her pink hair, it sniffed her one more time before going over to the next person. It brought it’s head over to a male figure and sniffed its hair until noticing his ears were pointy, it sniffed him as it made a somewhat disgusted face at the sleeping figure, to the creature, he smelled like a bird which happens to be it’s less favorite creatures among the sky. It soon went over to the last member who was snoring very loudly. It noticed he was larger and taller than the rest of them, to it, he must be half his size. It sniffed the tall one noticing he was sleeping against a rock for some reason. 

It sniffed him one more time before it left him alone for now as it began to look around, looking at the fire that was beginning to die. It looked at it for a moment before it opens its mouth, releasing fire for it in order for the fire to come back to life a little. It looked proud of itself for a moment as it began to look through the groups’ belongings. It started with the larger member, looking at the top hat that was toward the side, its tail hit against one of the members’ faces, waking them a little. 

Their eyes opened a little only to see a blur due to sleep9 before he could close his eyes again, the creature’s tail hit against his face again. “Ah! Ra what are you trying t-” He froze a little seeing the creature standing near one of his friends. The creature somehow got its head into their bags as a few items fell out. It shook the bag off its head while its goggles slipped down its face before going towards the next one when it saw the person awake. The creature looked at it as it stepped a little closer, it sniffed them unaware it was reaching for their staff. 

Before either one could react, the creature’s head rose to look around as if it heard something in the woods. It turned back to the person one more time, until it jumped into the air a little, getting a little bit of a lift spreading out its wings until giving the fire one more breath of its fire bringing it to life again before flying into the forest’s darkness. The person who was awake took a few deep breaths until he started to talk to himself a little. “Okay, Quinn…you just saw a dragon…and it wasn’t..wasn’t..” Quinn began to shake a little feeling his chest tighten up. 

He could hear screaming inside his mind and the familiar roaring sound that seems to follow him still. He questioned a few things inside his mind as he tried to calm himself down a little. “What was that dragon doing?” He took a few more breaths until he looked around seeing how his friends were not harmed and were still asleep, he laid down trying to go back to sleep as much as he could but with seeing that dragon, some memories were flooding back into his mind keeping him awake until dawn came. When the sun started to rise into the sky, Ra awoke sitting up stretching her legs a little to see that their campsite had suddenly become a mess. 

Ra scratched behind her ears trying to figure how this had happened when she noticed Quinn barely awake or half asleep. “You okay there pointy ears?” She asked seeing how Quinn looked almost like the undead right now. Ea woke up seeing the mess as well looking at Ra and Quinn when Nikoli awoke to see the mess as well,l looking over at Ra thinking there was some kind of prank involved with the mess. 

“I don’t want to know.” He said picking up his top hat until he stood up looking annoyed at Ra. “Wait, I do want to know. Ra what did you do?” He asked in a strong voice looking at their cat friend. Ra jumped up almost looking offended as they looked up at their giant friend. “I didn’t do anything, do you think I would leave a mess like this when setting up a prank on you guys?” 

Quinn stood up as Ra and Nikoli were having their little argument as he looks around to see if the dragon he saw left any sort of evidence behind. Ea let out a scream as her friends went silent looking over at her holding her investment in her hands. It was cover slime for some reason and there were a few bite marks on it. Quinn was a little relieved to know that it did leave evidence behind, but why did it want with Ea’s instrument? How did he not notice over there or was he aware of it but did nothing about it? 

“Quinn, did you see what did this?” Ra ask him as he froze up again, he knew a dragon did this but he couldn’t say the word even if he wanted to. “I did see the direction went it off to..” He pointed to where it had flyn off to. “Well, should we let it go or go after it?” Ra ask the others. “Do we want to take a chance if comes back for us?” The same thought was going through Nikoil’s mind as well. Ea jump as she wanted to get the creature that ruins her interment. Quinn just stood there with a fearful look on his face as the screams from his village began to ring in his ears again. “We should also consider this thing is also with our enemies?” 

Ra and Ea just gave him an agreement nod at Quinn until they looked shook up. Ra noticed this as she moved closer to his side. “Hey, it’s okay.” She said as Quinn looked up at her picking up his staff. “Yeah…can we just get it over with?” He asked her as he gathered up his things. Ra knew his past but something was telling her he shouldn’t go, yet he was going to do it no matter what. As soon they finished getting themselves together they started to look for the creature that came to their campsite. Ea just mourned over her interment. Nikoli looked down at her asking her if she would like him to play something that might cheer her up a little. 

“You think now is the time to play something?” She said looking at their giant friend. “I would be angry if that thing took Henry!” Ea said referring to a head she carried with her all the times. Nikoli dropped it for right now looking back at Quinn for a moment. “Did this creature happen to have any features we should be looking for?” Quinn remained quiet for a moment trying to remember what the dragon looked like, but he did find it odd that it had been wearing goggles of all things? “Yeah, it was wearing goggles for some reason?” 

“Goggles?” Nikoli touched his face since he happens to be wearing his own pair. “Anything else about it?” Quinn was trying not to let his fear get the better of him, what else about that dragon stood out? What else did it happen to have on its body? Before he could answer they heard a roar not too far from them. Quinn wondered if it was the dragon he saw last night or maybe it was just a monster being attacked by something else, he hoped. They headed towards the sound, as the roar got louder when they got closer they could hear men trying to capture something. 

They all hid amongst the bushes, trees, and rocks looking out onto a clearing. Quinn was shaking when he saw the dragon from last night, fighting off a few hunters from the look of them. There were about ten men and one dragon. “A dragon?! That’s what messed up our camp?!” Ra whispered with a surprised look as Quinn tried to keep his gaze on the ground as much as possible when one of the hunters was thrown against one of the trees near them. “Damn beast, I can’t wait to skin you alive!” The group listened as the dragon growled at him until they managed to pin down its wings tying them down so it wouldn’t fly away. 

A few more hunters used an iron muzzle to keep it from biting at anyone. “This dragon might give us a good price.” One of the hunters has scars all over his right arm while his left hand was missing two fingers. “I want this one to be the last one we sell.” He said removing the goggles off the dragon as it growled at him just as he tossed them aside. 

The group watched as the hunters as they pulled the dragon up into a wire cage, it was staring at something beyond them, almost crying. It was staring at the spot where a cave where a few bushes cover up the entrances. The hunters tied down the dragon in the cage as few of them got on their horses. Two of the hunters got on the wage pulling the dragon away from the clearing as it cries out until they couldn’t be seen. “Don’t you dare take him away!” A girl appeared of the bushes yelling at the hunters. She was wearing goggles almost the same as the dragon. She wore a green jacket with a purple shirt that looked like to be part of a dress, she wore some kind jeans, but she was wearing what seems to look like riding boots trying to be hiking boots as well. The hunters looked at the girl as the dragon struggle a little more. 

The Hunter came up to her and pointed his dagger and finger at her. “Your dragon, this dragon will make a great price for those who want this dragon’s skin.” The girl shook her head heading over to the dragon. The girl seems to grin as the dragon gave a smile back. “By the way..” The girl turned around to the head of the hunters. “Smithblower won’t stay.” She said as the dragon pulled the muzzle off roaring at them. The girl picked up the goggles as the dragon breathed fire at them. The fire was like lava as the some the hunters moved away from it. The dragon started to chew on the ropes a bit as the girl ran up to it trying to pull the ropes up. “What is she doing?” Ra questioned seeing how some of the hunters tried to get the girl as the dragon roared again breathing its’ fire at them. The dragon started to chew at the muzzle pulling a piece off of it breathing fire again as it chews on it. 

“We can’t just sit here and let that girl get hurt.” Nikolai noticed how the girl was getting surrounded by hunters trying to recapture the dragon, but the hunter who seems to be the leader went up to the girl grabbing her by the hair. This made the dragon angry as it forced itself up getting free, it struggled more and it rushes over to the hunter and it swiped it claws the at hunter releasing the girl as it climbed up onto the dragon’s back. The girl made some sort of growl as the dragon seem to understand what that growl meant as it jumps into the air and flies off with the girl on it’s back. The group was surprised by this while the hunters pull out their arrows aiming at the girl and the dragon. “Shot that dragon down and kill that lunatic girl.” Some of the hunters shot some of their arrows into the dragon’s left wing. 

The group saw how the girl was holding on to the dragon as the dragon was leaning into the left landing into the trees. The hunters were about to head into the direction of the girl and her dragon when another dragon appeared in front of them. It’s horns curled into a way that the horns were made for charging into its enemies, it’s jaw open a little to see the heat of its fire ready to burn the hunters into ashes. 

The hunters start to attack this dragon as it breathes its fiery breath at them. “Maybe this is a good time to help that girl.” Ra starts to move into the girl’s direction when Quinn got in front of the feline from leaving them. “Hello! Dragon!” Quinn pointed to the dragon that the hunters were fighting with. “I know, but the girl could be hurt?” She said to him. Quinn bit the bottom of his lip a little bit. 

The memories started to flood back into his mind. The formless One destroying his village, the screams of terror he could hear from everyone when Ra place a paw on his shoulder. “It’s okay, let just get out of here before they see us,” she said as the dragon and hunters continue to fight against each other. The group moves away from the fight as the sound start to fade away until nothing but birds and the wind blowing against the leaves. “Do you think that girl is alright?” Nikolai asks the other looking around for her. “I’m just taking a guess she wouldn’t save that dragon for a reason unless it’s like..well you know..that piece who can turn into a dragon, I forgot the word for them.” 

Nikolai trying to remember the word they could hear someone talking to someone. They wonder if it was the hunters from behind them but the voice was softer but louder as well. The group starts to hear getting closer to see the girl and the dragon among small pound where purple and blue flowers were growing around it. The group hides a bit in case if the two spotted them in case they decided to attack them. “”You’re not going to be able to fly for a few days.” The girl was talking to the dragon as the dragon just made an annoyed face at her. “Don’t give me that look. What else was I supposed to do? Let you get taken away?” 

The dragon turned away from the girl as it sat there looking annoyed until when it’s nose started to sniff the air a bit when it started in the direction where the group was hiding. Quinn held his breath as the dragon started to come closer to them. “Mel, what are you doing?” The girl asked her dragon as it moved closer to them. It sniffs the air again as it moved closer to Ea a bit, it started to sniff around her bag a little among the bushes and flowers that grew around the area. The dragon grabbed Ea’s bag pulling her out of hiding trying to get what was inside her bag. “Hey Scaly Face!” Ra jumped on to the dragon’s head trying to pull its jaws apart. “Let go of her!” Nikolai held down the dragon as it struggled against him. 

The girl ran to them holding a stick for a weapon as she hit against Nikolai’s side. “Let him go!” She cried out to him. “Get off of him before you destroy his wing!” Nikolai looked over at her as she continued to hit him with the stick until he let go of him. Ra looked over to see her trying free Ea from it. “Get your dragon off our friend!” Ra yelled when the dragon growled at Ra as it let go of Ea. “Mel! It’s okay.” Quinn still remained hiding feeling his body giving in a bit as he felt his legs start to get weak. He looks to see if his friends needed his help, he turned a little to see Nikolai letting go of the dragon as it lifted its wing. The dragon noticed Quinn staring at him. 

The girl turned around to see what her dragon was looking at as she noticed Quinn still hiding. “With you?” She asked looking back at her dragon’s wing. Ra went over to Quinn seeing how his fear of dragons was getting the better of him. Ra placed a paw on his shoulder letting him know it’s okay. Quinn just nodded a little but the dragon still stare at him as it’s girl was looking over its wing. 

“Guess we won’t be getting off this asteroid anytime soon.” She said to the dragon as the group looked at her confused. What did she mean by an asteroid? Was she not from this world or maybe she was referring to the area? “Also I wouldn’t hang around this area either. Mossscales will come around here and these flowers are not just pretty, they have a poison in them which happens to be Mossscales’ favorite and if they see you they’re going to give a nasty bite and you won’t be able to move while the poison is in your body.” She said getting on her dragon’s back as her dragon started to go over Ea as it sniffs her bag again. The girl told it to stop what it was doing till Ea gave the dragon a glare. Ea pulls out her interment out looking at the girl on top of the dragon before they could leave. 

“Did your dragon do this?” She asked as the girl looked at it, she jumped off her dragon taking the instrument from Ea. it was covered in slime like saliva, she didn’t know what the internment was but she looked over to the dragon for a moment, she did something that the adventurers weren’t expecting her to do. She licked the instrument that was covered in saliva already, still looking back at her dragon. “Mel, what did you do last night?” The dragon gave her what seemed to be a smile trying to play innocent for a little bit. “I’m sorry about Mel, he likes to eat metal, if you want to get it fixed I think there was a village outside the Crimson Forest.” 

“The Crimson Forest?” Quinn looked a little confused by what she said. The girl looked over at him and nodded a yes. “If you haven’t really noticed, this place is a dragon a paradise. All types of dragons come here and do dragon stuff. But as I said before, we need to get out of this part before Mossscales comes.” The girl said, getting back on her dragon. “What the hell is a Mossscales?” Ra asked as the ground started to bubble up a little. “Whatever you do, don’t move.” The girl said “trust me on this, don’t move or attack it. You have less of a chance of getting bitten then.” She said as the water started to move as a head rose from the water. This dragon was the color of blue and green scales like flowers, they could see its teeth sticking out as it ate a few of the flowers. Parts of the body seemed to be covered with some sort of algae that looked like moss or something that resembled it. “So cool…” Ra whispered under her breath at it as the dragon brought its front legs up from the water, it’s clawed were almost like stone as they hit the earth. The dragon pulled some of the flowers from their roots as it chewed on them as a strange liquid formed from its jaw. 

“That’s the poison.” As the girl and her dragon were instances ready for an attack from it. “It should go soon…” She said as the dragon took another group of flowers into its mouth, but it was interrupted when a few arrows hit against it as it made a hissing roar at it. The hunters from earlier appeared, shooting their arrows at it as it roared pulling the rest of its body out of the body of water. 

“Watch the tail!” The girl said moving away as Nikolai ducked a little as the tail swung close to him. The dragon continues to roar as it grabs one of the hunters with its jaw. “Follow us!” The girl said to the group. They started to move away from the dragon, one of the hunters was thrown towards them with a bloody leg as he gasped in pain seeing the girl and the dragon again. “You two again!…” The two ran off a little as the group followed them before anyone saw that this dragon was trying to finish off the hunter before the poison took its toll on the hunter. They followed the girl and the dragon until they heard a pained scream from the hunters. 

“What did you do to those hunters?” Ra asked running beside them until they came to a small slope causing them to slide down into a muddy pool that leads to another part of the forest, the girl and her dragon glided a bit away from the pool, both of them giggled a bit at the adventures. Quinn tried to wipe the mud off his coat as the dragon giggled at him. Ra tried shaking her fur a little to get the dirt off as Nikolai pulled Ea out. “I didn’t do anything to those hunters. They hurt Mel and tried to take him.” She told them as The dragon went over to them again. It sniffed Ra ’s fur as she tried to push the dragon away from her. “Please tell your dragon to give us some space.” She said as the girl gave her a look. “His name is Mel.” 

The dragon sniffed her one more time then looked at her tail that was still cover in mud as he left one of his feet to touch it as it swings back and forth a little. “Is Mel short of something?” Nikolai asked as the dragon came over to Ea now sniffing her a little as she started to pull down the hood of her cloak. “No, Mel is his name.” she told him “I’m Lu, he’s Mel.” The group looked at her a little funny as Mel went over to Nikolai now standing on his legs trying to get a better look at him. “Your name is Lu?” Quinn asked a little nervously, holding on to his staff tightly hoping that the dragon wouldn’t come near him next. “Is Lu short for something?” Lu nodded a yes as she took a deep breath, hitting her hands against each palm. 

“Lunette Llewellyn Flyington. Lu for short.” She said as Mel went over to Quinn, sniffing him a little when he held up his staff aiming at it at the dragon. Mel looked confused at him, staring at the staff sniffing it as Quinn felt memories flooding into his mind. A panic attack was starting to well up as Mel went back over to Lu, who gave her dragon a pat on his head while fixing the goggles on it’s head. “Also, those hunters aren’t hunters, they’re really poachers,” Lu said giving her Mel some kind of hand sign to him as his wing opened up to see the holes on it. The holes didn’t get any worse as Ra looked at Mel’s wing. 

“Is he okay?” She asked, noticing the saddle on his back with a few bags on it too. “He is, he just can’t fly for a few days. Mel is one of the few lucky dragons who’s wing can heal and fly again. If he wasn’t, he wouldn’t be able to, the worst thing that could happen would be if his tail was damaged.” She said as Mel gave his rider a look as if she shouldn’t be saying anything to them, but Mel growled as Lu poked him against his nose. “Hey, you know that’s not going to happen with me.” 

She looked over at the group seeing how muddy they were. “There’s a stream not to far from here and you can clean yourselves a little.” she commented, “Where are your dragons?” She asked them noticing they looked confused by her question. Mel and Lu looked at each other signing a bit. “This asteroid is weird.” Mel nodded an agreement to her comment. Ra just raised an eye at them a little confused by what she said just now. “I’m guessing where you’re from a lot of people ride dragons?” Nikolai asked her. 

Lu didn’t seem to respond but Mel nodded a yes towards him. “I’m taking that a yes?” He asked the dragon again just to make sure he understood it. Quinn on the other hand just moves close to their giant friend as hiding behind him as Ra look over to him. He bit the bottom of his lip trying very hard to suppress his memories as much as he could. The sound of his village being destroyed, the painful screams of everyone he knew as the fire burned down the village, but he could see his family being killed during this right in front of him. He tried to hold back his tears till Mel was in front of him sniffing him, giving him a small whine. “Sorry, he is just a little confused with you for some reason?” Lu said looking at the dark half-elf a bit. Quinn only gave a small nod towards her while she gave Mel a pat on his head. “Well, if you are going to a town, there one on the other side of the forest.” 

Quinn smiled a bit hoping she knew a way through this forest. He would like to get out of here as soon as possible. “Since you guys don’t have dragons, it’s going to a little longer to get there,” Lu told them while Mel looked at her a bit, giving her what seemed to be grumpy yet mad at her. “Excuse us.” The two went to the side, talking while the others talked among themselves. “I think this girl might be…a little weird or something else?” Ra said keeping her voice low enough so that the two wouldn’t hear them. Ea pulled out her instrument, still having the same expression on her face as when she found it this morning. “But her dragon did this!” Ea tried to hold back her tears a little bit, but a few escaped from her eyes. “She does seem to know more about this place than we do,” Nikolai commented remembering how the two reacted to the dragon attack and happened to know a village nearby. 

He looked over at the pair seeing Mel on his back now as Lu was rubbing his bully letting out a small pleased growl while his tail wiggled like a dog, Ra held in a giggle just to keep herself from laughing when she looked over at Quinn. “Are you sure that was the same dragon you saw last night?” Quinn didn’t want to turn around, his body was starting to shake a little, holding on to his staff tightly. He didn’t want to say anything but if those two were the best option to get out of the forest he’d just have to deal it with for right now. He looked over to see the same color eyes he saw the night before, but then to turned black all of a sudden as it started to turn into something else. “Quinn?” Ra shook him a little as this brought him back to reality. “You okay?” 

Quinn just took a breath seeing the dragon was still laying on his back just enjoying his rider’s pets or whatever she was doing with it. “Yeah..I’m okay.” He lied a bit under his breath but he was trying to hide from Ra, for right now, and he knew she could tell something was wrong. “Well, looks like we stuck together till you lot get out of the forest. It’s sad really, this place is filled with so many dragons that are begging to be discovered!” Lu said while Mel lifted his wings up as if he was trying to make her words seem inspiring or something else along those lines. “But if Fury’s Breath appears we’re gone.” They looked confused about this when Ea walked up to her glaring at her putting herself between Lu and Mel. “Is this Fury’s Breath another dragon that likes to eat my stuff?!” Mel gave a guilty smile towards Lu while she shook her head. “Mel, you should say you’re sorry to her for snacking on her..thingy?” Ra giggled a bit at the sight of this seeing how the dragon leaned it’s head down to Ea’s level as it gave her a lick on the forehead. 

Ea wasn’t sure how to react to this but Ra’s laughter could be heard. “That’s his way of saying he’s sorry, Mel needs metal to keep his fire burning,” Lu said getting on Mel’s back as Mel wait for them to follow him and his rider to spring to clean themselves off. Nikolai went up to them a little asking them to go ahead and lead the way. Lu turned her head to Ea apologizing again for Mel’s action again. “Smithblowers love to eat metal like things.” 

Ra raised an eyebrow, a little confused about what she had just said. What did she mean by that? Before long they could smell something like a wash room or bath house, in view, there were small pools on water, some bubbling while others just gave off steam or remained still. “These are the springs, you want the ones that are steaming to clean yourself,” Lu told them pulling out a few books: one with a pan fault on the cover while the other had a star and a rose on it. Mel just sat down while his rider slips off his back giggling. The adventures just stare a little at them till they headed to them small pools with steam. 

Ra dipped her tail in to make sure it wasn’t too hot, the other pools were bubbling boiling their water as Ra dipped into the pool, it wasn’t too hot or cold, The mud on her tail seems to come off and when she pulled her tail out, she could feel how soft her tail was. “Fun fact about those pools, they’re used to hatch certain eggs,” Lu said reading from her book not looking up as her dragon lean in trying to read it as well. “You said hatching?” Ra ask dipping the rest of her tail in taking a cloth out to clean the rest of herself. 

“It’s okay, there aren’t any eggs here.” She said as Nikolai stuck his hand into the pool looking around as well. “What do you mean by that?” He noticed there were a few nests or what seem to resemble nests. The nest was made of dry grass and large branches from trees while another nest was just dug up dirt and sand. “I don’t see any signs of eggs being here?” Nikolai pointed out to Lu. She and Mel giggled and pointed to the pools of water. Nikolai looked down at the pool, he happened to notice what looked like shells to him, but as he looked closer he saw the eggshell pieces. “Not all dragon eggs hatch, some go boom.” Quinn jumped a little backing away from the pool just thinking about a dragon popping out of the water mistaking him as it’s a parent. 

“That’s why these pools or springs are here.” Lu closed her book seeing the group coming more or less to her. Mel happened to be staring at Quinn still. Ra walked over grinning a bit. “I think a certain princess would be jealous of your new crush?” Quinn shot Ra a look grinding his teeth a bit, the joke wasn’t funny and Ra knew his issue with dragons, but it did bother him a bit why this dragon was staring at him. It’s green eyes just remain on him still last night. Lu and Mel started to move a little while Lu stood up on Mel’s back. 

“Hey! Hey!” Ra ran up climbing on Mel’s back making him stop letting out growl out. “I have to know, where did you get this big guy?” Ra asking looking very excited about this. “Did you tame it? Did someone sell it to you?” “His name is Mel, not it.” Lu said, “and please get off of him, he doesn’t like anyone on him but me.” Ra jumped off Mel’s back respecting her request. She noticed Mel was staring at her giving her an annoyed look. “Plus, don’t want to risk more damage on his wing.” 

Ra looked at the wing that happens to be injured, it didn’t seem to bother Mel at all. He wasn’t in pain, maybe something like this had happened before. “Okay…but how did you get him?” Ra went on with her questions. Nikolai looked at the wing too about to try it just to know what it felt like. “You know, we could give it-I mean him one of our position.” Lu looked more confused at the giant looking over at Mel as if waiting for a response but just continued to lead the way. “I’m guessing you don’t have any?” Nikolai asked her again still there was still no response from her. Nikolai turned his head over to Quinn who was trying his best to keep his distance away from Mel while trying not to be rude. “Quinn, don’t you know a healing spell?” He hesitated a bit, he knew one but was still trying to master it. 

He wasn’t sure what to say now or do. This forest was filled with dragons and he wasn’t ready to face any of them, let alone make a possible friend with one if it was that, that turned into dragons and human he might be a little okay with it. “I’m still working on that spell..” He replied holding his staff closer to him. He could feel Ra’s eyes on him knowing he was lying a bit, there were some spells he was still learning or was he trying to get out of helping the dragon? “Magic isn’t real.” Lu said, “At least not that I’ve seen so far?” “Have you been in this forest the whole time and you haven’t seen anyone do magic and you haven’t been in the village either?” Ra asked, “Not connected with anyone?” Mel stopped looking at Ra sniffing her a little bit again. Mel made a little sound at her sniffing her ears now. 

“What’s he doing?” Ra asked a little confused by this since this dragon had done this before. “Maybe he’s never seen a Catfolk before?” Nikolai commented since Lu was n’t asking about them? Mel sniffed her again giving her a nuzzle against her face. Ra sort of smile at this when sounds of roars could be heard. Mel lifted his head with Lu standing up up a little. “It’s okay, we’re just coming into a good view of the forest,” Lu asked as Mel grinned over at them. The trees started to clear a little to reveal a cliff. Mel stopped at the bit when a dragon suddenly appeared flying by. They had viewed a beautiful view of the forest, the tips of the trees turned red and gold. There were a few mountains and hills in the distance where a few waterfalls could be seen to be connected to a large lake that had a few rivers that seemed to break into the forest’s grounds running in all directions. 

There they could see all sorts of dragons. Some were flying among the clouds and sky, a few could be seen sitting in the trees among the branches while others roamed around the lake. “This is just one of the beautiful sights,” Lu said walking along the cliff as Mel whined a bit. Ra noticed he looked sort of sad when he looked at his wing going over to Lu to nuzzle his head against her. Nikolai leaned over to look over the cliff and the drop, it didn’t seem too high for them “We could make s staircase to get down or use a le-woah!” A few dragons flew down to the cliff almost knocking off Nikolai’s hat off almost taking him with it. The dragons were crawling along the cliff’s edge just like most lizards would do, but some just sat there staring off at the horizon while a few lookup up towards the adventurers with curiosity about the new visitors. “Like I said before if you had dragons this would be easier,” Lu called towards a little ahead as Mel just stared at the other dragons hanging around the cliff. 

Quinn slowly backed away following Lu and Mel as the dragons made bird-like sounds as a few more dragons happen to fly over landing on the cliff almost close to them. “Do know you what those are called?” Ra asked Lu looking excited as her tail wagged a bit. “No, there are some dragons I haven’t seen before, but those dragons are close to a small dragon I know without wings.”Lu just looked down at the cliff with Mel closer to her, ready to pull her back in case she slipped and fell. 

“Really?” Ra tilted her head a bit while her ears twitched a bit hearing some of the dragons roaring. Mel roared back at some of the dragons down below warning them to leave his girl alone while Lu tried to keep him calm a little. “Could we please keep moving?” Quinn asked standing next to Ra for comfort. The others nodded in agreement waiting for Lu and Mel to lead the way. Lu jumped up on to Mel’s back again as Mel lead the way. Quinn took a few more deep breaths which Ra happened to notice this time. “You know, you could tell her you’re uncomfortable about this?” Ra told him. Quinn bit the bottom of his lip and looked up to see Mel looking back at him, he noticed that part of Mel’s skin color was changing into black like mist now as his eyes changed into lifeless white eyes staring at him. He panicked a bit until he bumped into Ea a bit. almost knocking her over. 

He looked back at the dragon looking it’s normal self now. “I can’t..we need them to get out of this forest,” Quinn said trying his best to remain calm. “Besides we don’t know this forest and Lu seemed the best bet right now to get out of here?” Ra did have to agree with that, but she was a little surprised too. Maybe she was working with someone that was looking for them or she could be some kind of bait as well. 

“Well we’ll just have to keep an eye on them,” Ra said with a smile when she noticed that Mel stopped for a moment growling at something. Lu leaned against him to see what he happen to see or hear in front of them. “Is there a reason we stopped?” Nikolai asked seeing nothing in front of them or in the air as well. Lu jumped off of Mel pulling down her goggles a little. Lu took a deep breath sniffing the air a bit before running off.


End file.
